1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graph display control device, a graph display control method and a graph display control program for displaying a plurality of graphs based on a plurality of pieces of medical test data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the medical field, results of a plurality of medical tests performed on the patient are displayed during a medical examination and are used as reference information to identify the disease name, determine a therapeutic strategy, etc.
There are various types of medical tests performed on patients. In actual medical practice, when the patient is suspected to have a specific disease, diagnosis or treatment is performed with referencing test results of a plurality of medical tests that are regarded important for the diagnosis of the specific disease.
However, there may be many medical test items performed on a patient, and the number of medical test items is increased when the patient has two or more diseases. If test results of the many medical test items are plotted as graphs on the same coordinate axes, the graphs overlap one another and it is hard to see each graph.
To address this problem, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7 (1995)-296089 (Patent Document 1), for example, proposes a method for displaying a plurality of graphs such that they do not overlap one another to display the graphs in an easily viewable manner.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6 (1994)-105812 (Patent Document 2) proposes displaying a plurality of graphs with shifting data of interest or data other than the data of interest upward or downward so that they do not overlap one another.